Certain wireless access points used in wireless local area networks can be configured to operate as a wireless workgroup bridge, whereby it can provide wireless uplink for wired clients to a root wireless network access point device. The Inter-Access Point Protocol (IAPP) allows wireless network access points to communicate with each other to establish configurations including wired clients details when a wireless network access point is configured as a wireless workgroup bridge. Thus, root access points can learn and identify the wired clients behind the wireless workgroup bridge and can add wired clients in an association table through IAPP. However, some wireless network access points do not support IAPP and thus they cannot readily support the interaction with the wireless workgroup bridge to serve the wireless client devices behind the wireless workgroup bridge. For example, some wireless network access point devices treat a wireless workgroup bridge as a client and use only three addresses (ultimate source, ultimate destination and basic service set identifier). Thus, when a wireless workgroup bridge connects to a root wireless network access point device that does not support IAPP, a mechanism is needed to enable wired client support.